So-called lipsticks are known, which do not require a separate applicator because the pencil-like formed cosmetic is comparatively solid and resistant to deformation and thus can be applied to the lips directly after removal of the protective casing.
Increasingly creamy and viscous cosmetics, respectively, have prevailed recently, which are applied from the reservoir by means of an applicator.
Accordingly, such applicators have to fulfill a plurality of functions, namely receiving of liquid in the reservoir, transfer of the liquid from the reservoir to the lips, even and well directed distribution on the lips, tracing of the contours according to the lip contours and putting across a comfortable and monitoring feeling when applying to the lips.
By this use of comparatively liquid cosmetics the demands on the applicator have risen considerably. This is particularly true for applying a colored cosmetic instead of an uncolored lip cosmetic. Whereas, previously, the tracing of the contour was relatively unimportant when applying a transparent, uncolored cosmetic, this aspect has now gained in importance, considerably, because deviations from the lip contour are conspicuous when applying a colored cosmetic.
Though brush-formed applicators have comfortable tactile characteristics for the user, it is difficult to trace more precise contours with such applicators.
Applicators of the generic type are known e.g. from GB 2 094 235 A, US 2003/034322 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,34,912. However, these applicators have the disadvantage that no brush-like laying-on behavior and applying feeling can be reached, and that there is the risk that they have breaks across the longitudinal axis during application which lead to a inhomogeneous application.